Mvs109/Westenwind
Wanneer Zwaanpoot door heeft dat hij een kwade profetie wel erg aan het aanwakkeren is, besluit hij voor zijn eigen veiligheid in ballingschap te gaan. Zijn timing had alleen niet slechter kunnen wezen. Bladkaal dreigt vroeg en genadeloos te komen en buiten de Wilde Wouden is geen hap voedsel meer te vinden. Samen met een aantal lotgenoten zal Zwaanpoot toch echt met een oplossing willen ze dit seizoen overleven. Misschien ligt die oplossing wel in de profetie? Misschien wel in meerdere? Hoe bang zijn de clankatten nu werkelijk voor deze voorspellingen en valt daar heel, heel, heel misschien geen hap eten uit te halen? Mededelingen van de schrijfster Een keer per week een nieuw hoofdstuk. Dit wordt een even wat korter verhaal van mij met een stuk minder wereldopbouw dan ik gewoonlijk doe (voor de mensen die mij niet kennen: de wereldopbouw voor mijn verhalen is doorgaans gigantisch, dus zelfs nu blijft er genoeg over). Dit verhaal is wel een beetje op de rand tussen fanon en origineel, gedeeltelijk omdat in dit verhaal wat meer magische elementen naar voren komen. Er wordt ook een gelinkt gemaakt naar mijn andere WC fanon: Dodendansers, maar dit zijn twee afzonderlijke verhalen. Daar waar Dodendansers gaat om het herstellen van de balans in Sanatama, speelt Westenwind zich aan de overkant van de Sindurrivier af die Sanatama scheidt van de Wilde Wouden. Zwaan- en Vlokpoot Nog niet zo lang geleden meldde ik me aan om een stukje mee te schrijven aan "De vier elementen" en collaboratie van vier schrijvers onder leiding van Zonnepoot waarbij ik het personage Vlokpoot adopteerde. Toen ik een beetje over dit personage begon te brainstormen, ontstond steeds en steeds meer een veel groter verhaal. Vlokpoot werd Zwaanpoot en alhoewel dit nog altijd een goede jager was, waren zijn motivaties totaal anders dan de originele motivatie van Vlokpoot in "De vier seizoenen". Omdat ik er weinig voor voelde om drie andere schrijvers mijn ideeën door de strot te duwen (en hen daarbij te dwingen een compleet plot om te gooien), besloot ik om de twee dingen te scheiden. Zwaanpoot kreeg zijn eigen verhaal (deze dus) en ik zal nog even zien wat er precies van Vlokpoot gaat worden. Misschien recycle ik het personage wel voor "De vier seizoenen", maar het is in ieder geval zeker dat deze twee personages op een bijzondere manier broertjes zijn. En excuses als Zwaluw in de eerste instantie wat lijkt op Warmpoot (dat krijg je als twee verhalen door elkaar lopen). Warmpoot is echter een stuk moederlijker en Zwaluw meer een avonturier, dus ik ga mijn best doen een groter verschil tussen die twee te krijgen. Winterkatten Wat heb ik trouwens met verhalen over katten in de winter? Ik ben zelf niet echt een fan van dit seizoen. Personages NaaldClan PiekClan KroosClan Proloog Misschien hadden de katten ooit meer vrijheid gehad toen de Wilde Wouden nog verdeeld waren in talloze kleinere clans, maar die vrijheid had hen ook de kans gegeven om ruzie met elkaar te maken. Ruzies die uiteindelijk uitgelopen waren tot verschrikkelijke oorlogen. Niks nieuws hier, maar zo kon het natuurlijk niet doorgaan. Wankelster had een einde aan de oorlog gemaakt…soort van. En Wankelster had voor vrede gezorgd…soort van. Ook had Wankelster de clans verenigd…soort van. Maar de rust keerde pas echt weer terug naar de Wilde Wouden toen zijn drie kinderen de leiding over het gebied overnamen. Ochtendster ging naar het noorden toe, naar het Kroosmeer waar katten zich prima thuisvoelde op de glibberige rotsen en met vis in de maag. Zij doopte haar groep katten om tot de KroosClan en werd zelden meer op het land gezien. Hoogster wist precies wat hij wilde en ging gelijk in westelijke richting naar de katten toe die bij de rotsformaties leefden. Hij riep al rennende dat hij al een naam voor hun clan wist, struikelde en kwam in een rotsspleet terecht waar zijn medekatten hem eerst uit moesten bevrijden. Zij waren het echter wel eens met de naam: de ruige PiekClan. Avondster had niet zo’n haast. De zuidelijke naaldbossen die haar thuis zouden worden, zouden toch niet weglopen. Zij zocht naar een grote open plek waar al haar katten konden leven, bouwden zelf de eerste holen en ging pas de andere katten halen toen zij meende dat zij de eerste stap naar het leiderschap gezet had. Zij werd de geliefde leider van de NaaldClan. Misschien was het een stom geweest om een gebied van deze grootte onder drie gigantische clans te verdelen. Misschien was het beter geweest dat er maar één leider zou wezen, zodat er geen ruzies konden ontstaan. Of misschien hadden ze de katten nooit onder drie leiders moeten verenigen, zodat de kans op overlevenden tijdens oorlogen en ziektes groter was, maar misschien was het ook wel beter zo. Ochtendster, Hoogster en Avondster kibbelden regelmatig als broer en zussen onder elkaar. Ze spraken echter als één kat als het om het welzijn van alle katten in de Wilde Wouden ging en hun opvolgers konden het minstens even goed met elkaar vinden. Nee, eigenlijk ging alles wel prima in de Wilde Wouden en met die conclusie wilde de drie clanleiders de grote vergadering ook graag afsluiten toen er plotseling nog een kat kwam opdagen die er allang had moeten wezen. Hij passeerde alle aanwezige clankatten, sprong in de Westeik waar de leiders zaten en ging met een beslist gebaar zitten. ‘Bij wie hoort dit malle gezicht?’ vroeg Hoogster. ‘Welke kat heeft er nu voor de helft een grijze kop en voor de andere helft een zwarte kop?’ ‘Dat zal de kat wezen wiens moeder eerst een grijze kitten wilde baren, maar zich halverwege de kop bedacht en toch maar een zwarte kater baarde. Goedenavond allemaal trouwens,’ zei de kater rustig en hij geeuwde. ‘Allemaal leuk en aardig, Grijsaard, maar allereerst: waarom ben je zo laat? Had je een noodgeval? En ten tweede: hier horen wij clanleiders te zitten,’ zei Avondster. ‘Ah, dus dat is je befaamde medicijnkat?’ zei Ochtendster. Avondster knikte zonder haar blik los te laten van Grijsaard die een wedstrijdje staren hield met Hoogster. Een tik van Avondster deed Hoogster verliezen. ‘Eh…nee, er was geen noodgeval,’ zei Grijsaard, terwijl hij met zijn ogen knipperde. ‘Maar ik kreeg wel wat door van de jongens boven ons.’ ‘Je kreeg een profetie?!’ zei Avondster verwonderd. ‘…Misschien…,’ zei Grijsaard twijfelachtig. ‘Ik zag Tweedracht, mijn broertje, je weet wel. Mijn broertje dood.’ De clanleiders leken het grapje niet te kunnen waarderen. In plaats daarvan zwiepten ze ongeduldig met hun staart waardoor er enkele bladeren op de takken naar beneden vielen. Grijsaard merkte dat zijn staart al minstens net zo onrustig langs het hout van de stam zwiepte. Snel probeerde hij een kalmere houding aan te nemen. ‘Wit zal rampspoed brengen.’ ‘Wit zal rampspoed brengen?’ herhaalde Hoogster. ‘Ja, dat zeg ik toch net?’ zei Grijsaard geïrriteerd. ‘Wat hebben we daar aan?’ zei Hoogster en hij keek moeilijk naar zijn twee zussen. ‘Wit zal rampspoed brengen,’ mompelde Ochtendster. ‘Welk wit? Een kat met een witte vacht? De sneeuw die met bladkaal komt? Bij de Sterrenclan, zelfs het licht van de maan kan als wit worden beschouwd. Zus?’ ‘Het is inderdaad een vage profetie,’ zei Avondster. ‘Die dingen zijn doorgaans erg vaag. De jongens daarboven komen vrijwel nooit met een duidelijke boodschap. Zal wel het sterrenstof wezen,’ ratelde Grijsaard voor een moment. ‘Maar zeiden ze niet meer? Geen enkele hint naar wat dit kan betekenen?’ vroeg Avondpoot. ‘Misschien heeft zijn broer er iets mee te maken. Waarom brengt de SterrenClan deze profetie trouwens via een medicijnkat en niet direct naar ons?’ vroeg Hoogster. ‘We doen er niks mee,’ zei Avondster. De drie katten keken haar verwonderd aan. De poes sloeg ongemakkelijk de staart om haar poten. ‘We vertellen niemand iets over deze profetie. We zorgen dat onze krijgers paraat zijn voor deze rampspoed. We houden alles scherp in de gaten, maar we vertellen niemand hier iets over.’ ‘Waarom zou je dat doen? Onze katten hebben het recht…’ ‘Wat wil je ze vertellen?!’ sneerde Avondster plotseling woedend. ‘We weten niet waar het gevaar vandaan komt. Wat als er paniek uitbreekt? Dan is geen witte kat meer veilig. Dat wordt een bloedbad, Ochtend!’ ‘Doe even normaal, Avond. Dat had je ook gewoon kunnen zeggen,’ zei Ochtendster. ‘Heb je weer last van de bannelingen?’ ‘Ja, kunnen zij niet de oorzaak van de rampspoed zijn?’ opperde Hoogster. Avondster snoof woest. Haar klauwen boorden zich in het eeuwenoude hout van de eik en liet diepe sporen achter in de bast waar een gelig hars uit begon te druppelen. ‘Die bannelingen zijn als vliegen: irritant, maar met één goede klap ook dood. Nee, het gevaar komt niet van hen af. Alleen in de afgelopen maan al hebben mijn krijgers drie van de resterende “clannetjes” op hun plaats weten te zetten.’ Grijsaards haren gingen voor een moment recht overeind staan. De drie leiders zagen het en ze lachten, terwijl ze een opmerking maakte over weekhartige medicijnkatten. ‘En bladkaal zal wel een einde aan de rest maken. Mijn medicijnkat vertelde me dat ze een lang en zwaar seizoen verwacht,’ zei Ochtendster. ‘Maar goed. Krijgers goed trainen, veel voedsel inslaan, alle kruiden plukken die we kunnen vinden…Ik denk dat het wel goed komt met die profetie.’ ‘Als we onze mond wel houden. Als katten er naar vragen, gooi het dan maar op de voorbereiding voor een zware bladkaal,’ zei Avondster. ‘Toch ben ik er niet gerust op,’ zei Hoogster. Zijn ogen boorden zich in die van Grijsaard. Grijsaards adem stokte in zijn keel en hij moest zich bedwingen om niet te vluchten. Toen keek Hoogster gelukkig weg. ‘We zijn klaar hier.’ Hoofdstuk 1 Tijdens de weeën had Magrietstaart uit frustratie haar kop door een zwakke plek in het hol gedrukt. Daar zat nu een gat, maar de poes vond het meer dan best. Ze had altijd al een hekel gehad aan de muffe kraamkamer en ze had het nu bloedheet van al dat puffen en hijgen, waardoor een beetje frisse lucht wel welkom was. Grijsaard hield haar ondertussen scherp in de gaten, maar hij wist dat hij beter geen woord kon zeggen, noch in haar buurt moest komen tenzij zij of haar kittens echt in levensgevaar verkeerden. Urgh, de kraamkamer. Die zat rond deze tijd van het jaar altijd zo mutje vol. Dat kreeg je als je met honderd katten in één clan leefden. Het scheen in de PiekClan nog erger te zijn. Hier in de NaaldClan konden ze de ruimte nog uitbreiden met takken, bladeren, naalden en modder, maar bij de PiekClan zat je vast tussen de rotsen. En bij de KroosClan had je altijd natte poten. Het zou leuk zijn geweest als haar partner ergens in de buurt had rondgehangen, maar de idioot was een maan geleden verdronken, dus daar had ze ook niks aan. Nu was ze verdoemd om zes maanden langs in dit hol te blijven hangen tot haar jongen de zorg werden van iemand anders. Niet dat Magrietstaart geen jongen had willen hebben, maar ze was gewoon niet gesteld op de drukte in deze ruimte. ‘Weet je wat ik hoorde? Dat er vijftien witte katten uit de KroosClan zijn verbannen. Blijkbaar had het iets te maken met de verwachtte zware bladkaal,’ hoorde Magrietstaart een van de andere poezen in de kraamkamer zeggen. ‘Ja, zoiets hoorde ik ook. Zouden de leiders een profetie hebben gehad?’antwoordde een andere poes. ‘Ik denk het wel en blijkbaar heeft het iets te maken met witte katten,’ zei de eerste weer en hun blikken gleden naar Magrietstaart toe. Magrietstaart stond op. Het was geen combinatie: bevallen en lopen, maar het moest. Hier wilde ze haar jongen niet ter wereld brengen. ‘Wat ga je doen?’ vroeg Grijsaard op een veilige afstand. ‘Jouw hol…is nu leeg toch?’ vroeg Magrietstaart hijgend. ‘Ja, maar…’ Magrietstaart was al vertrokken. Met uitgeslagen klauwen en een pijnlijke grauw op haar gezicht liep ze naar het medicijnhol toe waar het heerlijk rook naar genezende kruiden en verse dennennaalden. Voorzichtig zocht Magrietstaart een plaatsje uit in de schaduw van het maanlicht. Ze begon weer te puffen. In deze rust schoot het een stuk beter op. De eerste kitten kwam nu snel ter wereld. Een duidelijke dochter van haar vader met haar gevederde vacht, haar zwarte rug en gespleten staart. Magrietstaart likte het jong schoon, terwijl ze hoopte dat de ander ook snel zou komen. Dit poesje leek tenminste gezond en had haar weg naar de tepel al gevonden voor haar broertje geboren werd. Deze kwam ter wereld met eveneens een gevederde vacht, maar zag er helemaal grijs en verfrommeld uit. Zelfs voor een jong dat net geboren was. Gezond was het katertje wel, want zodra hij een beetje tot leven was gelikt, had hij de melk gevonden. Twee jongen. Nu, Magrietstaart vond het voldoende om alleen op te voeden. Ze liet haar kop vermoeid op de dennennaalden rusten. ‘Zijn ze gezond?’ vroeg Grijsaard vanaf buiten. ‘Zo te zien wel. Alleen is deze een beetje…vreemd,’ zei Magrietstaart. De kater stond op en kwam het hol inlopen. Hij moest zich helemaal tegen de wand aandrukken, zodat er nog een beetje maanlicht bij de kittens kwam zodat hij ze kon zien. ‘Dat katertje is inderdaad niet moeders mooiste, maar functioneert verder prima, dus ik zal me verder niet te veel zorgen over ze maken. Misschien wordt hij later wel net zo knap als zijn moeder. Net zoals zwanenkuikens!’ zei Grijsaard. ‘Ja, het zijn wel een stelletje rare vogels, nietwaar? Met hun verenvachten en kleuren. Mijn dochtertje heeft wel wat weg van een zwaluw.’ ‘Had je al namen in gedachten?’ vroeg Grijsaard. Magrietstaart sloot een ogenblik vermoeid de ogen. ‘Ik had wel verwacht dat ze allebei gevederd zouden zijn, dus wilde ze iets met “veder” noemen, maar er zijn nu zoveel gevederde katten geboren dat het niet erg origineel meer is of niet?’ zuchtte Magrietstaart. ‘Vederklauw vind ik een leuke naam, maar die is al bezet,’ merkte Grijsaard op. Plotseling richtte Magrietstaart haar kop op en duwde ze haar neus tegen haar twee drinkenden jongen aan. ‘Jij zal later Zwaluwvlucht heten,’ mompelde de moeder tegen haar dochter. ‘Dat je net zo vrij en blij door het leven mag vliegen als deze luchtacrobaten.’ Toen gaf ze haar zoontje een stevige lik. ‘En jij zal later Zwanenhart heten, want of je nu ooit mooi wordt van buiten, je zal het in ieder geval van binnen zijn.’ Hoofdstuk 2 Zwaankit wist niet of hij bladkaal een prettiger seizoen vond, maar hij wist wel dat hij geen fan van deze veel te warme bladval was. Het liefste zou hij zijn vacht zo uitschudden en ergens in een diep donker hol wat gaan afkoelen. Hun moeder vermeed het kraamkamerhol echter als de groenhoest. Ook Zwaluwkit leek de warmte maar niks te vinden. Zwaan besloot dat hij maar een slok water ging proberen. Melk was nog altijd lekkerder, maar hun mama had gezegd dat ze over moesten gaan op het water. Nu ja, als je er geen slok zand bij kreeg, viel het nog best mee. Zwaankit boog zich over het randje van de oever en sprong geschrokken achteruit. ‘Mama! Er zit een kat onderwater!’ riep Zwaankit. Zwaluw kwam direct kijken, maar Magrietstaart leek geen aanstalte te maken om op te staan. Samen met zijn zus keek Zwaankit nogmaals in het water. Nu zagen ze twee kittens. ‘Mama, het zijn er twee! Dadelijk verdrinken ze nog!’ riep Zwaluwkit en ze stak haar pootje in het water in de hoop dat de andere kat hem zou pakken. De rimpelingen deden de twee katten in het water echter uit het zicht verdwijnen. ‘Mama!’ riepen de twee jongen nu tegelijkertijd. Hun toon was een mengeling geworden tussen angst en irritatie dat hun moeder niet naar hun wilde luisteren. ‘Raak het water niet aan en kijk eens heel goed naar de twee katten die je ziet,’ zei Magrietstaart. Ze rolde zich nog een keer om voor ze opstond en naar haar jongen toe liep. Ondertussen tuurden Zwaan en Zwaluw intens naar de twee katten die wederom in het water waren verschenen. De twee katten leken niet echt in nood, maar keken wel erg bezorgd. Ze waren wel beleefd, want toen Zwaankit zijn staart als begroeting opstak, deed de kat in het water dat ook. Toen tuurde ook hun moeder over de rand van de oever en gelijk zagen de twee jongen nog een derde kat in het water verschijnen. Een derde kat die precies op hun moeder leek. ‘Wat jullie zien is jullie eigen reflectie in het water,’ vertelde Magrietstaart. ‘Je zogenaamde spiegelbeeld. In de meeste glanzende oppervlakten, zoals water en ijs, kan je jezelf zien.’ ‘Zoals je schaduw?’ vroeg Zwanenpoot. ‘Zoiets ja, alleen hier kan je jezelf veel beter zien.’ ‘Wat raar zeg,’ zei Zwaluwpoot en ze staarde dieper in het water. ‘Als je zo kijkt, lijk ik helemaal niet op een vogel.’ Waar Zwaluwkit op doelde, was het feit dat zij en haar broer tot de katten behoorden die geen vacht van haren hadden, maar een vacht van smalle, lange veertjes die dicht op elkaar lagen. Het viel over het algemeen niet heel erg op tenzij je er op lette. Deze zogenaamde gevederde katten hadden het voordeel dat zij geruisloos als een uil konden zijn, wat ze formidabele jagers maakten. Maar voor de rest deed Zwaluw haar naam aardig eer aan. Net als deze dieren was ze van boven zwart en van onderen wit en had ze een korte, gevorkte staart. Of dat nog voordelen had, moest ze nog ontdekken. De huid op haar neus, in haar oorschelpen en op haar kussentjes was een vriendelijk zachtroze. Haar ogen waren echter zo “kattig” als maar zijn kon. Een flets herfstgeel paar ogen had al menig kat overtuigd dat deze kitten niet zo poeslief was als het vogeltje waar ze zoveel gemeen mee had. Zwaankit keek ook in het water. Eigenlijk zag hij zo snel niks bijzonders. Ja, hij was ook gevederd, maar voor de rest was hij een saaie grijze kat. Zijn veren gaven hem een pluizig uiterlijk en omdat hij er toch al een beetje stomp uitzag, had Zwaankit meer weg van een bol fluf dan een kat. Zijn ogen vond hij dan wel weer mooier dan die van zijn zus. Deze waren ijsblauw, als de lucht. ‘Was papa ook grijs?’ vroeg Zwaankit. ‘Gedeeltelijk,’ zei Magrietstaart. Haar blik gleed langs de bomen. De stammen verdwenen steeds meer in een waas van duisternis door de schemering die aan zijn einde kwam. Weldra zou het donker zijn en het kamp was druk bezig zich voor te bereiden om de nacht. Er moest gejaagd worden. ‘De tijd vliegt echt voorbij,’ zuchtte Magrietstaart. ‘Binnenkort zullen jullie al leerlingen zijn.’ ‘Is dat een goed idee?’ vroeg Zwaankit bedenkelijk. ‘Hoe bedoel je?’ vroeg Magrietstaart. ‘Nou ja, er is nog zoveel dat we niet weten en dan moeten we dadelijk al krijgers worden.’ ‘Ach,’ zei Magrietstaart en ze trok haar jongen tegen zich aan. ‘Zelfs ik leer nog elke dag nieuwe dingen bij. Zo leerde ik vandaag dat je aan dennenappels kan zien wat voor een weer het wordt. Als de dennenappel open staat, blijft het goed weer. Als deze zich sluit, gaat het regenen. Dat wist ik ook niet voor Grijsaard het me vertelde, maar dat ik een volwassen kat ben, wil ook helemaal niet zeggen dat ik van ieder kleiner dier een prooi kan maken. Een nieuwblad geleden had ik zo’n honger dat ik een schelpdier wilde eten, maar ik kreeg dat beest maar niet uit zijn schelp. Uiteindelijk heeft een vriendelijke otter mij laten zien hoe je die dingen open krijgt. Zolang je maar bereid bent van iedereen te leren, komt het wel goed.’ ‘Hoe maak je die dingen eigenlijk open?’ vroeg Zwaluwkit. ‘Je slaat er met een steen op. Het is nogal een gedoe met klauwen, maar als je echt honger hebt…Avond, Avond.’ ‘Avond, Magriet. Avond, kleintjes,’ begroette de leidster van de NaaldClan hen. ‘Kan ik je even spreken? Stuur de kleinen maar even naar de kraamkamer. Mama Tandenkauwer let wel op ze.’ ‘Je hoort de leider: hup, naar de kraamkamer.’ Hoofdstuk 3 Ondanks de voorspelling van een zware bladkaal, viel het in de praktijk reuze mee voor de NaaldClan. Ja, het was koud en de prooi had zich weer eens goed verstopt, maar Zwaankit kon niet genoeg krijgen van de sneeuw in de vacht, van de vlokken op zijn neus en de frisheid van de lucht. Een beetje meer zonlicht zou lekker geweest zijn, maar de temperatuur was perfect. Bovendien was het jagen zoveel gemakkelijker in dit seizoen. Zwaankit begreep niet waar de rest moeilijk over deed. Je kon wellicht je neus minder goed gebruiken, maar de meeste dieren maakten genoeg geluid in de sneeuw waardoor hij muizen gemakkelijk te pakken kreeg. Tenminste, als ze niet in hun hol zaten. En hij was nog niet sterk genoeg om konijnen te vangen…of eekhoorns…en vogels waren te snel, maar hij kon al muizen vangen! Magrietstaart leerde haar jongen wel meerdere dingen bij voor ze daadwerkelijk leerling zouden worden. Het was haar taak als moeder zei ze als katten haar vroegen waarom ze dit niet aan de toekomstige mentor over zou laten. Vechten behoorden tot die lessen en wat basiskennis van planten waarvoor ze Grijsaard inschakelde. Maar toch bleef Zwaankit het jagen het mooiste vinden dat er was. Het was een kunst om een ander zo dichtbij mogelijk te naderen zonder dat deze het doorhad en vervolgens met één perfecte beweging te immobiliseren. Sinds hij de smaak te pakken had gekregen, had hij vrijwel nachtelijks geoefend. Tot grote frustratie van sommige andere katten trouwens, want die zaten er niet altijd op te wachten om de stuipen op het lijf te worden gejaagd door een kitten. Zwaluwkit had weer meer plezier in het sparren. Ze vond al dat subtiele gedoe maar niks. Ze kon het wel een beetje, maar liever dook ze frontaal op haar tegenstander en werkte ze deze met grof geweld tegen de grond aan. Ze was nog niet eens leerling of ze had haar eerste littekens al te pakken van gevechten tegen oudere katten, niet al te best uitgedachte manoeuvres en een kwade, hele kwade eekhoorn met verrassend scherpe tanden. Laten we zo zeggen dat Zwaluwkit na die dag liever Avondster zou aanvallen, dan ook maar enige eekhoorn in het bos. Bladkaal liep rustig ten einde en weldra zouden de clans er een hoop nieuwe leerlingen bij hebben. Om de vrede tussen de drie clans te waarborgen, was de leerlingceremonie iets wat werd gedaan met de Westeik in de aanwezigheid van alle drie de clanleiders, de commandanten, de ouders van de toekomstige leerlingen, de toekomstige leerlingen en mentoren zelf en ieder die ook graag wilde komen. Het was in ieder geval volle bak, maar de westelijke landen waren groot en met zoveel katten konden ze ook alle mogelijke gevaren goed op afstand houden. Natuurlijk bleef er wel een stevige delegatie achter in de kampen, zodat bijvoorbeeld de bannelingen geen misbruik konden maken van de situatie. Het was weleens eerder gebeurd en er waren toen heel wat leerlingen geweest die gelijk waren gepromoveerd tot krijger. Zij die niet waren gepromoveerd, waren gesneuveld. ‘Zenuwachtig?’ vroeg Magrietstaart aan haar jongen toen ze op weg gingen naar de Westeik voor de leerlingceremonie. Ze waren niet de enige. Alleen van de NaaldClan al waren er vijftien jongen die vandaag leerling zouden worden, waaronder ook Vlaskit en Ratelkit. De PiekClan en de KroosClan waren niet veel kleiner, dus dat beloofde een lange ceremonie te worden. ‘Gaat wel,’ zei Zwaankit. Hij spitste zijn oren. Om hen heen kon je de delegatie katten horen die mee zouden gaan naar de Westeik, maar Zwaankit pikte ook de geluiden op van muis en konijn die vluchtig op zoek gingen naar hun holen tot de kust weer veilig was. Alleen de gedachte aan eten maakte hem al misselijk. Bah, zenuwen. ‘Weet jij wie we als mentor krijgen, mama?’ vroeg Zwaluwkit opgewekt, terwijl zij en Vlaskit elkaar aan het uitdagen waren met speelse uithalen en pogingen om de ander te laten sneeuwhappen. ‘Ja, dat weet ik.’ ‘En waarom weet jij dat?’ ‘Omdat ik dat met Avondster, de andere leiders en alle andere ouders heb besproken welke kat het beste geschikt is als mentor voor welk jong,’ vertelde Magrietstaart. ‘Oh, dat hebben jullie besproken toen Tandenkauwer op ons moest passen, nietwaar? Dat vertelde Vlaskit ons toen,’ zei Zwaankit. ‘Hebben we leuke mentoren gekregen?’ ‘Daar heb ik wel hard voor gewerkt ja, al zal een van jullie twee denk ik aardig verrast zijn als deze te weten komt wie de mentor wordt,’ zei Magrietstaart geheimzinnig, maar verder liet ze er geen woord meer over los. De zuidelijke oever van het Kroosmeer was stijl en onvruchtbaar waardoor het als territoriumgrens werd beschouwd. De grens van de NaaldClan liep tot de bosrand en technisch gezien had de PiekClan geen grens met de westelijke landen, maar er liep een neutrale weg naar dat territorium toe en Hoogster deed er verder niet moeilijk over. Wat overbleef waren de zogenaamde Westelijke Landen. Dit was een groot open grasland met zo hier en daar een boom en wat rotsen. Er was nauwelijks beschutting of prooi om een clan van te voeden. In de verte kon je met helder weer de Westerbossen zien, waar de wolven vandaan kwamen. Nu lag alles nog onder een dikke laag sneeuw en de Westeik zag er griezelig uit in het bleke licht van de maan. Het was een grote oude eik die op westelijke grond lag, maar nog dicht genoeg bij de andere territoria dat de katten zich hier durfden te wagen. De eik had vele knoestige takken en zoveel wortels dat deze boven de grond kronkelden, alsof ze de eik nog wat verder omhoog wilde duwen. Het was al druk bij de Westeik toen Magrietstaart en haar jongen aankwamen. De leiders zaten al op hun vaste plek in de boom: daar waar de stam zich in alle windrichtingen vertakten. De commandanten balanceerden ongemakkelijk op een smalle tak onder de leiders, wensend dat de storm van laatst hun vroegere tak niet van de boom had gebroken. Die was wat breder geweest. De lucht was helder die avond en er stond nauwelijks wind. Wel was het gruwelijk koud voor het einde van Bladkaal en Magrietstaart maakte terloops een opmerking dat er verrassend weinig katten waren gekomen vanuit de PiekClan. Om het nuttige met het aangename te combineren, werd de maanlijkse grote vergadering ook maar meteen gehouden, maar dat zou pas gebeuren na de ceremonie wanneer de meeste katten weer op weg naar hun kampen waren. In de menigte die zich verzameld had, ontdekte Zwaan en Zwaluw al gauw Grijsaard. Ook zagen ze vele andere gezichten die al met hun mee waren gekomen op de heenreis, maar er waren ook ontzettend veel katten die ze nog nooit hadden gezien. Hoofdstuk 4 ‘Zijn dat veren?’ vroeg een jonge kat aan Zwaan en Zwaluw die vanavond waarschijnlijk ook leerling zou worden. Hij was bijna volledig zwart op een witte vlek in zijn gezicht na. ‘Ja,’ antwoordde Zwaluwkit. ‘Vind je het mooi?’ ‘Ik vind het wel grappig,’ zei het katertje en zonder waarschuwing drukte hij zijn kop in de vacht van Zwaluwkit. Hij kreeg een tik op zijn snuit. ‘Sorry,’ zei hij. ‘Maar het voelt wel heel lekker aan. En je hebt een mooie staart. Heet jij toevallig Zwaluwkit?’ ‘Hoe raad je het?’ zei Zwaluw met een plagend sarcastische ondertoon. ‘Kan je raden hoe ik heet? Ik zal je een hint geven,’ zei het katertje. Hij nam een beetje afstand, strekte zijn nek zo ver hij kon en maakte een soort piepend geluidje, terwijl hij nerveus om zich heen keek. Als extra hint liet hij de zwemvliezen tussen zijn tenen zien. ‘Nou? Wat denk je?’ ‘Eh…Piepkit?’ opperde Zwaluwkit. ‘Meerkoetkit?’ waagde Zwaanpoot. ‘Mag je afkorten naar Koetkit, want anders wordt het een beetje lang,’ zei Koetkit speels. ‘Zijn er nog meer vogelkatten hier?’ ‘Mijn broertje hier heet Zwaankit,’ zei Zwaluw. ‘Aangenaam,’ zei Koetkit. ‘Zeg kinders, ik wil niet vervelend doen, maar volgens mij willen ze beginnen. Als jullie nu eens een plekje bij de andere leerlingen gaan zoeken, dan ga ik Grijsaard lastig vallen,’ zei Magrietstaart. Ze gaf haar jongen nog een neusje en stuurde ze toen de goede kant op. Hoofdstuk 5 De leiders zaten op hun vaste plek, de commandanten nog steeds op de tak er onder en de wortels van de Westeik waren volledig bezet door alle katten die als mentor toegewezen zouden worden. Hun toekomstige leerlingen zaten om de boom heen en alle overige katten een eindje van hen vandaan. Zwaan, Zwaluw en Koet vonden een plekje aan de voet van een van de wortels. Het was nogal duwen geweest, maar nu konden ze tenminste ook horen wat er gezegd werd. Zwaankit voelde de zenuwen door zijn lijf gieren. Vanaf vandaag was hij een leerling, maar van wie? En zou hij goed genoeg zijn om krijger te worden? Of zou zijn moeder hem in de leer hebben gedaan bij Grijsaard, de medicijnkat? Zou hij medicijnkat willen zijn? Het was wel interessant, maar het was zo…passief. Zwaankit wist het niet. ‘Wie wil jij absoluut niet?’ vroeg Zwaluw fluisterend aan haar broertje. ‘Commandant Muizendanser,’ fluisterde Zwaan terug. ‘Het is toch een eer om de leerling van een commandant te zijn?’ zei Koetkit. ‘Hij is niet zo leuk voor zijn leerlingen,’ fluisterde Zwaluw gauw. ‘Sjt, ze gaan beginnen,’ zei Zwaan. Hij nam een keer diep adem, rechtte zijn rug en zocht naar een plaats om zijn staart te laten, maar het ding bleef onrustig heen en weer zwiepen tot Zwaluw haar staart met die van haar broertje verwikkelde. Ze gaf hem een bemoedigend knikje en richtte toen haar aandacht op de drie leiders in de Westeik. ‘Geachte aanwezigen, we zijn hier vandaag bijeen om een zeer belangrijk periode in de levens van onze katten in te luiden. Vandaag zullen maar liefst veertig jongen beginnen aan hun leerlingentijd en ik moet bekennen dat we zelden zo’n grote groep veelbelovende mentoren hebben gehad. Voor we echter beginnen aan de ceremonie heeft Hoogster echter nog een mededeling,’ zei Avondster. Ondanks haar niet al te grote postuur, droeg haar stem ver. De poes maakte plaats voor de zwart-witte kater van de PiekClan wiens kop ontsierd werd door een groot litteken. Hij ging zitten en leek de dramatische stilte een moment langer te strekken dan nodig was. ‘Ik wil bij deze de geruchten bevestigen dat de PiekClan zwaar heeft geleden in de afgelopen manen. Een epidemie heeft vele jonge en oude katten het leven gekost. Uit angst om de ziekte te verspreiden, waren mijn clangenoten en ik daarom ook niet aanwezig bij de vergaderingen van afgelopen manen. Geadviseerd door mijn lieve zusters hier, hebben mijn clangenoten en ik een einde aan de oorzaak van de epidemie weten te maken. De PiekClan is nu weer gezond. Sterk uitgedund, maar nog in leven. Groenblad zal ons ongetwijfeld nieuwe jongen geven om de clan weer aan te sterken, maar in overleg met jullie en mijn zusters hebben we besloten om wat extra jong bloed uit te wisselen. Sommige leerlingen zullen dan voor leertijd ook naar de PiekClan gaan. Natuurlijk blijven de grenzen gewoon open, zoals dat altijd is geweest, en iedereen die genoeg heeft van natte poten of dennennaalden is altijd welkom in de veel leukere PiekClan,’ zei Hoogster. ‘En volgens mij hadden we nog een mededeling, nietwaar Ochtendhumeur?’ Terwijl de twee leiders van plek wisselden, ontstond er wat geroezemoes onder de jonge katten. Een uitwisseling? Zwaluwpoot tikte Zwaankit lichtjes aan. ‘Lijkt me wel leuk,’ bekende ze. ‘De PiekClan lijkt me een stuk spannender dan onze groene bossen.’ ‘Dan ga ik toch liever naar de KroosClan toe,’ zei Zwaankit. ‘Bovendien zouden we elkaar dan veel minder zien.’ ‘Dat wel, maar de grenzen zijn open. We zouden elkaar zonder problemen kunnen opzoeken in onze vrije tijd,’ zei Zwaluwpoot met een geamuseerde blik. Toen maande Zwaankit zijn zus weer tot stilte, want Ochtendster wilde het woord hebben. ‘Het is ons tevens ter oren gekomen dat er nog een gerucht te ronde ging. Dit betrof een zekere profetie waarbij “wit rampspoed zou brengen”. Nu kan ik u vertellen dat dit gerucht ook waar was. Wij, de leiders, kregen afgelopen bladgroen lucht van een naderend onheil. Door de onduidelijk aard van de profetie besloten wij echter niks te zeggen om paniek te voorkomen, maar in het geheim voorbereidingen te treffen voor zwaardere tijden. Nu, het is gebleken dat de PiekClan afgelopen bladkaal zwaar getroffen is, maar dankzij de voorbereidingen en onze geweldige medicijnkatten is de schade aanzienlijk binnen de perken gebleven. Ik verontschuldig mij namens mijn ons drieën voor het achterhouden van de waarheid en hoop dat jullie begrip hebben voor de situatie,’ sprak Ochtendster rustig. ‘Nu dan, als jullie ons niet ter plekke willen afzetten voor het achterhouden van de waarheid, dan stel ik voor dat we doorgaan met de leerlingceremonie,’ zei Hoogster. Hij liet de woorden even tot de menigte doordringen. Zwaankit wist niet goed wat hij er van moest denken. Hij begreep de leiders wel, maar was het niet verkeerd om te liegen? Nou ja, ze hadden blijkbaar alles onder controle en ze waren niet voor niets leiders geworden. Toen er geen tekenen van een opstand waren, kondigde Ochtendster de ceremonie aan. Er werd begonnen met de KroosClan en algauw verliet Koetkit de zijde van Zwaan en Zwaluw om naar voren te komen, zijn naam te ontvangen en zijn mentor te ontmoeten. ‘Koetkit, hoe kan het ook anders? Deze kat kwam naar mij toe voor jij zelfs maar je ogen geopend had. Hij moest en zou je mentor worden en ik weet zeker dat dit goed zal komen, maar eerst: je naam. Koetkit, vanaf vannacht tot het moment dat je krijger zal worden, zal jij bekend staan als Koepoot…excuses, Koetpoet…Koetpoot! Gaat weer lekker vanavond. Wordt maar snel een goede krijger, Koetpoot, dan maken we er een betere naam van.’ ‘Koetpoot! Koetpoot!’ riepen alle aanwezige katten. Zwaankit riep net zo hard als de rest, maar na bekant al twintig namen te hebben geroepen, begon zijn keel aardig schor te worden. Hij was trouwens niet de enige die er last van had. Bij de ochtendgloren had niemand waarschijnlijk een stem meer over. ‘En bij wie zou jij in betere klauwen zijn, Koetpoet, dan bij Witkop?’ ‘Je zei het weer fout,’ merkte Avondster op, maar de nieuwe leerling had de formaliteiten al aan de kant geschoven om samen met zijn nieuwe mentor te staan stuiteren van blijdschap. Dat zou inderdaad wel allemaal op zijn pootjes terecht komen. Hoofdstuk 6 Een dozijn leerling later was het eindelijk de beurt van de NaaldClan om zijn krijgers in de leer naar voren te roepen, maar ook dit duurde lang. Zeker omdat Avondster wel een gerespecteerd figuur was, maar niet echt bekend stond om haar gevoel voor humor of talent om verhalen te vertellen. Het was inmiddels al diep in de nacht en de katten werden moe. De formele toon veroorzaakte regelmatig een geeuw, inclusief bij de sprekende leider zelf. Het was nogal aanstekelijk. Het werd zelfs zodanig saai om telkens min of meer dezelfde ceremoniële woorden aan te horen dat Zwaankits zenuwen plaats maakte voor een verveling. Hij tikte onopvallend zijn zusje aan, schoof zijn poot naast de hare en begon een zo onopvallend mogelijk potje steen, blad, klauw. ‘Steen wint van klauw, hé,’ fluisterde Zwaan in haar oor, want ze hadden al meerdere keren een dispuut hier over gehad. ‘En klauw van blad en blad van steen. Jaha, ik weet het,’ zei Zwaluw en ze won de eerste ronde. Tien potjes verder pauzeerden ze even om te kijken naar de ceremonie van Vlaskit, nu Vlaspoot, die de nieuwe medicijnkatleerling werd. Een vreemde mengeling van opluchting en jaloezie ging door Zwaankit heen. Hij had het niet erg gevonden om meer van Grijsaard te leren, maar hij zou dan toch liever krijger worden. Ach, de kater was altijd wel te porren voor een lesje. Dertig potjes later, die voornamelijk werden gewonnen door Zwaankit, had hij een werkelijk gevoel van opluchting, wat Ratelkit, nu Ratelpoot, werd de leerling van commandant Muizendanser. Nu bleven er voornamelijk nog leuke katten als mentor over…of hij zou naar de PiekClan worden gestuurd. Eerst Zwaluw nog een paar keer verslaan. ‘Yoe, Zwaan, Zwaluw, opletten,’ zei Addergras, een krijgskat. De twee jonge katten keken geschrokken op en zagen dat zij het middelpunt van de aandacht waren geworden. Zwaan kroop dicht tegen Zwaluw aan en maakte zich zo klein mogelijk. Hij durfde niet eens naar zijn moeder te zoeken. ‘Zwaankit, Zwaluwkit, ik heb je al twee keer naar voren geroepen,’ zei Avondster. Het was niet duidelijk of ze zwaar geïrriteerd of het ergens wel amusant was, maar haar volgende opmerking maakte haar stemming meer dan duidelijk. ‘Het is gruwelijk onbeleefd om spelletjes te gaan zitten spelen op zo’n belangrijke avond. Jullie mogen best wat meer respect tonen voor je medekatten en de tradities.’ De twee jongen drukten zich beschaamd zo dicht mogelijk tegen de grond aan. Ze kregen echter een ongeduldige por van achteren. Met lood aan de poten sjokten ze naar voren toe. De leider aankijken durfden ze niet. ‘Ik vind dit eigenlijk wel te ernstig om met een waarschuwing vanaf te komen,’ zei Avondster. Zwaankit slikte moeilijk. ‘Doe even normaal, Avond. Jij zat met Hoogster steen, blad, klauw te spelen met Hoogster míjn leidersceremonie, dus ik stel voor dat jullie onderling een potje doen. Win jij, dan maakt Zwaankit hier een maand lang het oudstenhol schoon. Wint hij, dan komen hij en zijn partner in crime er met een waarschuwing vanaf,’ zei Ochtendster. Avondster knikte weinig toegefelijk, maar stak toch haar poot uit. Zwaan en Zwaluw keken elkaar afwachtend aan. ‘Jij wint veel vaker,’ fluisterde Zwaluw en ze duwde haar broertje naar voren toe. Zich maar al te bewust van de vele ogen die naar hem keken, stak Zwaankit zijn poot uit naar Avondster. Wat zou hij doen? Steen, blad of klauw? Wat was het waarschijnlijkste dat Avondster zou doen? Steen? Nee, Avondster was wel koppig, maar niet rotsvast. En een bladtype was ze ook niet echt, vermoedde Zwaankit. ‘Klaar?’ vroeg Avondster. Zwaankit knikte stom. Onder leiding van Avondsters woorden: “Steen, blad, klauw,” schudde zij hun poot drie keer. Bij de derde keer toonden zij hun wapen. Zwaankit durfde niet te kijken. Hij had zijn klauw zoveel mogelijk gebald, zodat er geen misverstanden konden ontstaan over dat hij steen had gekozen. ‘Een waarschuwing dus,’ zuchtte Avondster. Ze trok haar klauwen weer in. Zwaan bleef naar de grond kijken, maar ditmaal uit angst dat iemand de triomf in zijn ogen zou kunnen zien. Hij had het dus toch goed geraden, maar nu kwam het moment dat ze leerlingen werden. Bij de SterrenClan. Leerlingen. En over zes manen zouden ze hier weer zitten, maar dan als krijgers. Dan zou hij moeten vechten tegen bannelingen en zwerfkatten en vossen en… Bij de SterrenClan, dit kon hij niet. Hij wilde terug naar zijn mama en lekker in het kraamkamerhol blijven liggen hoe druk en muf dat soms ook was. Hij voelde hoe Zwaluw tegen hem aan ging zitten en haar staart om hem heen wikkelde. Ze gaf hem snel een neusje, maar haar snorharen trilden net zo hard van de zenuwen als de zijne. ‘Zwaankit, Zwaluwkit,’ begon Avondster, maar toen verviel ze in een tijdelijke stilte om te zoeken naar woorden. ‘Jullie moeten nog veel leren. Heel veel. Maar ik heb regelmatig op jullie gelet en als ik jullie moeder moet geloven, willen jullie ook heel graag leren. Dus ik vertrouw de SterrenClan voldoende om te weten dat dit wel goed zal komen. Vanaf vandaag zullen jullie niet meer als jongen worden beschouwd, maar als leerlingen. Katten van de NaaldClan, KroosClan en PiekClan, dit zijn Zwaanpoot en Zwaluwpoot.’ Het was Zwaanpoot eerder niet opgevallen hoe hard zoveel katten eigenlijk konden roepen, maar nu hij hier stond en zijn nieuwe naam geroepen werd, was het wel echt een overweldigend gevoel dat pijn deed aan zijn oren. Hij krabde aan zijn hoofd. Moest dat nou zo hard? ‘Omdat ik jullie lot niet totaal in de poten van de SterrenClan wil leggen, hebben we voor jullie beide een mentor gevonden. Zwaanpoot, jouw mentor zal Boomkijker zijn. Ik vertrouw er op dat je zijn kennis en ervaring op waarde weet te schatten en hard je best zal doen om een uitstekende krijger te worden,’ sprak Avondster. Zwaanpoots blik gleed schuchter langs alle mentoren tot hij bruin-oranje tabby gevonden had. Boomkijker. Dat was zo slecht nog niet. De kater kruiste de blik van zijn nieuwe leerling en gaf hem een bemoedigend knikje. ‘Zwaluwpoot, voor jou hebben we heel lang moeten zoeken naar een mentor. Uiteindelijk moesten we tot de conclusie komen dat de NaaldClan je niet de kans kan bieden die je verdient,’ ging Avondster verder. Die woorden bevielen Zwaanpoot allerminst. Hij snoof. Toen rechtte hij zijn rug en bereidde hij zich voor op het ergste. ‘Van alle katten in de PiekClan koos de dapperste van hen jou uit als haar leerling. Zwaluwpoot, vanaf vandaag zal Lapishart van de PiekClan jouw mentor zijn. Moge je net zo dapper worden als haar.’ Hoofdstuk 7 Ik wilde het volgende hoofdstuk plaatsen, maar bedacht me net dat er nog iets tussen moest komen precies op deze plek...Categorie:Westenwind Categorie:Mvs109